


Homecoming

by TheReviewess



Series: Heroics Run In The Family [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fae is a Sneaky Elf, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: In which Faenra's companions meet her parents... and get their collective minds blown.





	Homecoming

"So why are we here, again?" Sera asked, clearly bored of standing at the gate into Skyhold.

"Because my mother is coming and she wasn't to meet everyone," Faenrea Lavellan replied in a clipped tone. Her mother was coming. Here! To Skyhold! It had been a few years since she had seen her mother and honestly she was terrified. A few messages came in here and there from her, but nothing substantial... except sending people to help with the Qunari Dreadnought thing, that was helpful.

"I didn't know you had a mum," Sera said.

"Of course I have a mother, what made you think I didn't?"

"I thought your mother was dead," Blackwall piped up, "How can she be here if she is dead?"

"About that," Fae told him, grinning sheepishly.

"So you lied," The man replied in a flat tone.

"Like you have any room to talk," Fae replied hotly. She remembered how Blackwall, well Warden-Recruit Rainier, lied about his whole identity. It was part of the reason she broke off their relationship. Also she was pretty sure he was older than her mother and that was a little bit weird now that she really thought of it.

"Color me impressed, little on. I did not think you had it in you to keep such secrets," Vivienne piped up, rather impressed with the Inquisitor. It was hard to impress Vivienne, Fae learned. Up until now she had only managed that twice. The first was during their time in Halamshiral, where she played the Game well enough to rival her own skill, and the second was when she defeated Corypheus.

"I try?" Fae asked.

"You don't really talk about your family, do you?" Cassandra asked her, also curious about this mysterious woman that mothered the Inquisitor.

"Maybe they don't get along," Varric piped up, "I know how you feel if that's the case, Inquisitor."

"No, we get along well," Fae replied quickly. She tore her eyes away from the path before her to look at Leliana, "Some might say we get along too well." A small grin graced the Spymaster's lips but just for a moment.

"Excitement. She come's home today! Leather against the ground. Steps so light they don't make a sound. Mamae! Mamae! Please don't leave! Why!? She walks away with him. Never looking back. She feels bad about that. It isn't you fault or hers. She had a duty and she wanted to protect you. Always striving to protect. To save. Her life, she would give it willingly for you. She loves you. Don't feel bad."

"Cole." Faenra told him quickly. She didn't need to think of her mother dying for her. She spent too long worrying and now she doesn't have to. 

"So I understand why we are here," Dorian commented, gesturing to all of their companions and the three advisers, "But why are these two here?" He asked, pointing to Morrigan and Kieran, who were standing next to Leliana. Neither spoke, but Kieran seemed to be excited for something. Morrigan even looked slightly less grouchy.

"We will be gone soon enough. But, one cannot help but wonder at the kind of woman that raised our dear Inquisitor," Morrigan told the group with a sharp look to her son. Fae had received many a look like that in her lifetime from her mother. It was the universal look of 'don't say anything or else'.

"You all clearly need to come drinking with us, then!" The Iron Bull told the group, "She's told us all about her mother!"

"She has?" The group asked.

"I have?" Fae asked.

"Only the good things I hope?" A different voice asked from behind them. It was heavily accented, but sounded rather cheerful.

Everyone turned to Leliana, or rather, behind Leliana, where a small elf stood, wearing Grey Warden armor. But not just any Grey Warden Armor. It was armor only worn by the Warden-Commander. Specifically the Hero of Ferelden. While her head and face may have been covered, there was absolutely no doubt that this was the elf of legends. Aerinwyn Mahariel herself, the slayer of dragons, the savior of the world, and survivor of archdemons!

She stepped forward,pulling Morrigan in for a hug. The witch smiled very slightly and returned it. Next the Hero ruffled Kieran's hair. 

"How you been, bub?" She asked the boy, getting down on his level.

"Great! I missed you!" Kieran told her in the happiest voice anyone had probably heard from him. "Are you back for good now?"

"You bet I am!" The Hero replied with a smile. Her eyes drifted away from Kieran and up to the Inquisitor herself. "But let's talk later, bub."

"Alright," the boy said, slightly saddened. Morrigan gently placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, pulling him away from the Hero and fixing his ruffled hair, glaring playfully at the Warden as she did so. 

"Hi brat," The Warden mumbled before she pulled the Inquisitor into a massive hug. With great ease, she lifted Fae off the ground and spun her like she weighed virtually nothing. Fae laughed, and cried, and laughed some more and she clung to the armor of the Warden-Commander. Her Ma was back.

When they separated, the Hero removed her helmet, tucking it under her arm, and brushed stray bits of red hair away from her forehead. Her hair was braided up in some Orlesian style, not too fancy, but Fae knew that her mother was not skilled at doing her own hair, so  _someone_  knew she was coming early. Fae shot a glance at Leliana, but the Spymaster looked innocent (even if she was decidedly not innocent). Now that Faenra was looking at her, she noticed how her shawl, or hood thing (she never quite knew the correct terminology no matter how many times Josie and Leliana told her) was wrapped tightly around her head, leaving no space for her neck to be seen.

Aerinwyn Mahariel definitely arrived some time ago. And her first stop was to the Spymaster's bed chambers.

"Nice job saving the world. Glad to see you're taking after your old lady!" The Warden-Commander chirped out. "Faenra Mahariel! Sealer of skies and savior of worlds! That has a nice ring to it!"

"Thanks," Faenra replied with a hesitant smile. Something was coming, she just didn't know what, yet. But she could feel it.

"You are in all kinds of trouble, young lady."

Yup, that's about what she expected.

"So you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Oh right. That.

"Uh, guys," Fae said, sliding her arm across her mother's shoulders, pulling her into a half hug, "This is my Ma."

A cough sounded from Leliana.

"And, uh, that's my Shema," Fae added quickly.

Leliana grinned, walking over to Fae and dropping a kiss to her forehead. She repeated the action with her lover before standing behind the two and placing her hands on their shoulders.

"So yeah," Fae said with a sheepish grin, "meet my parents."

"Well shit." Varric muttered.

Yeah, this was going to be fun explaining to everyone.


End file.
